


How Alt-J Makes Music

by orphan_account



Series: The Saga of The 420Bros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 420, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Humor, Lily and Sirius are rolling their eyes, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Music, Remus and James being bros, Weed, alt-j, bros, rice crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when friends get stoned and listen to Alt-J? This.





	How Alt-J Makes Music

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you breathofmine for giving me the push to write it. Get ready for the saga of the 420Bros!
> 
> This is based of off [this post/video](https://marlenemckinn.tumblr.com/post/182276357428/breathofmine-kramergate-kramergate-i-missed)

“Fuck, every single alt-j song sounds the same,” Remus declares as one comes on James’ shuffle. His _4:20_ playlist is full of shitty songs and Remus would have preferred his own playlist but James was insistent at the time.

James takes a hit off the bowl with a furrowed brow before handing over to Remus, still looking thoughtful. He exhales, smoke filling the space before him. “I’ll give you that. Still like them, though. I bet I could make a song like this. Bet it’d be better too.”

“Your music isn’t much better.” Remus concludes. 

James, Sirius, and Peter had tried to start a band years ago, but they didn’t get passed buying all the cool tools, learning one song, and then getting frustrated with song number 2. James still fools around with making beats here and there, and is somewhat talented but Remus likes giving him shit. It’s one of his favorite things to do, right after fucking Sirius, cuddling Sirius, and giving Sirius shit.

“Fuck off! We’re doing this!”

“I’m starving,” Remus complains. Making bad music really was not on Remus’ list this morning. James and he are actually supposed to be planning Peter’s surprise party.

“Get something to eat and I’ll gather our supplies.”

Remus is dubious about it but did as instructed. All he needs to do was get food and watch James make an arse out of himself – something he could never get enough of.

Soon enough, he’s sitting on the floor in front of James’ laptop with rice cakes, a tambourine, and a pair of small blue shakers. James has everything set up.

“I’m going to put it online,” He says turning to Remus. “Bet I’ll get some hits. Remember what I told you, you do the tambourine by hitting it with the shakers first when I give you the go. Then just the shakers when I give you the next signal.”

Remus feels like his friend is taking this too seriously suddenly but just nods, munching on his rice cracker.  
  
“Fabulous,” James picks up the mic. “Hit record, mate.”  
  
Remus does as asks then moves back a little.  
  
“This is how Alt-J makes music,” James says into the mic. “Put it in my butt put it in my butt put it up…”  
  
Remus wants to laugh instead his moves his head to the beat, still enjoying his rice crackers. He wonders why James is singing about putting stuff up his butt but he’s not complaining. The song actually doesn’t seem that bad. He tries to make James fuck up a few times in feigned attempts to press buttons he’s not supposed to but the man is unflappable. Really, it seems like he’s had this song practiced for sometime.

“Can you put it up inside, if you want you can put it in my mind,” James sings and Remus isn’t sure how he controls himself but soldiers on. Maybe his friend is right about the video getting a lot of hits.

Meanwhile down in the front lobby of James and Lily’s flat, “Do you think they accomplished anything?” Lily asks Sirius as they wait for the elevator.

“If they did it was before 4:20,” Sirius scoffs.

“Your boyfriend’s a bad influence.”

“Oi! Your boyfriend is the one that grew pot in our dorm!” Sirius says. “Anyway, they both probably are doing something daft even if they’re not stoned. They’re such losers when they hang out together.”

Sirius doesn’t actually think he’s going to walk into his boyfriend hitting James’ laptop with a mic while some horrible song that sounds like it’s saying “put it in my butt” is playing in the background… yet he does.

“What the fuck are you two doing,” Lily asks, dropping her shopping bag.

James and Remus both stop what they’re doing. There are rice cakes all over the floor and the song is playing on some goddamned loop. “The lights of our lives,” James tries with a grin.

“What is this unearthly music – if you want to call it music?” Sirius says, knowing whatever the explanation will never fully get him to why this entire scene was happening before him.


End file.
